All's fair in love and war
by Taylorraer
Summary: What would you do if you have four incredible guys to choose from and a alien war going on? Well this is my story (Hunter/oc, Dustin/oc, Shane/oc, and Cameron/oc)
1. Chapter 1

I did a flying kick spin and knocked down the dummy I smiled at my success. The light started to vanish from my training field. I looked up at the sky and saw a dark cloud I ran into the temple. "Sensei it's starting the evil has come." I said running to his meditation room he looked up at me. "I knew this day would come Miracle come I must give you something." He said standing up under him was a box. "In this box is a morpher only one other Ninja has used this. You must get to the Wind Academy before Lothar. You're the only hope that the light will come through. Now go before they get you." He said to me pushing me towards a window. I looked back at him one last time then jumped out. I saw kelzaks running everywhere knocking down statues, destroying the zen garden, and running inside to get my Sensei.

When I was a few miles away from my academy I saw it being shallowed up into the sky. I sat down on the ground in the forest. I then opened the box the morpher was white with an yin and yang symbol. I picked it up and held it to the light. It started to shine brightly and when I looked down it was on my wrist. "I promise Sensei I will not fail you." I said I took my stance "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Power of Light!" I said I looked down at my suit it was pure white except for my symbol. "Now this is what a Power Ranger should look like. Now on to the Wind Academy. " I said then vanished from the forest that I once knew.

When I touched down I saw rubble I didn't have to look far to see four teenagers my age. I ran to them three were wearing training outfit like mine, but their colors were different. One covered in dirt. "Excuse me is this the Wind Academy?" I asked behind them they turned around in a flash taking fighting stances. "Look I'm not here to fight." I said "Then why are you here?" The girl asked before I could answer there was a huge blast behind me knocking us over. I fell on the guy with long brown hair and brown eyes. We got up and started to run dodging explosions. The guy with the glasses ran to a secret trap door and pulled it up.

"Come on guys this way." He said going down the stairs. We all looked at each other "Go." The girl said I was the last one "Cam what is this place?" The guy with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin asked. He ignored him when we reached the bottom of the stairs Cam the boy who saved our backs put his hand on something and the rock wall opened. "No way." The guy who I fell on said "This is amazing." The girl said. "Wow it looks more high-tech then my old place." I said walking past Cam.

"Don't ask any questions, because I can't answer them." Cam said I walked around admiring the place I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the guy he smiled at me I smiled back. "What, this is like some big secret?" The guy in red asked "Yes, Shane, it's like some big secret," Cam retorted. "And there are times when secrets will be revealed, Cam," a voice said. A cart rolled into view and there stood a guinea pig. The cart showed a single guinea pig. "Whoa, that big rat sounds just like Sensei," Shane said. "Actually that's a guinea pig." I said "Yeah, it doesn't really look like him though, huh?" The boy in yellow said going closer for a better look. "Except for the clothes." "My father is not a rat," Cam said defensively. "He's a guinea pig." "Did he just explain why and I just missed it?" "He's stuck," Cam told them." "Stuck?" Shane repeated. "Yes, Shane, stuck. Observe." Sensei the guinea pig flipped on to a computer desk. A monitor appeared and a picture of an odd-looking man came on the screen.

"This is Lothar," he started. "Once a great ninja, he was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and had brought an army that would do everything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped" "Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" The boy said. "An excellent question Dustin," Sensei replied. "The morphers, Cam." "Father, you're not serious!" Cam exclaimed. "We have no choice," his father replied. "But these guys? I mean, them? They're.. Well they're..." We're, what?" Tori questioned. "Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded," Shane agreed. "Do you?" he asked, turning to the earth student. "Actually, dude, I'm kinda lost here," replied Dustin. "Now, Cam," Sensei enforced. His son sighed and went to the back to get something.

"Excuse me for a moment who are you?" The Sensei asked "I'm Miracle. I came from the Light Academy before it was attacked. My Sensei said to find you and gave me the light morpher." I said showing him he put his little hands on it. "From legend it was almost two hundred years ago when the first Light ninja ever appeared. It's extremely rare to see one it's impossible to even control light." He said "Whoa so she's like the extremely powerful?" Dustin asked "How come we never heard of the Light Academy?" The girl asked "Yes Dustin. As for your question Tori the Light Academy was just a legend, but it's proven to be true." He said.

When he returned, he held a circular box. When Cam opened them, he said, "These are your Power Ranger Wind morphers." The three ninja eyes widened at the mention of Power Rangers, especially Dustin. Three wind morphers one red, one blue, and one yellow. Dustin grinned from ear to ear. "Yes! See, I knew it dude! I was right! Power Rangers are real!" Each of them picked up a morpher according to the color on their uniform. "Whatever," Tori breathed. "No way," Shane said.

"Dustin, child of the earth, true to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger,"

"Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger."

"Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger."

"From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers, protectors of the earth."

Sensei said. Then the questions came flooding in from the new rangers. "So, what exactly does this thing do?" "Where's the switch?" "Does it have games?" "Ladies and gentlemen," Cam smirked. "The defenders of the galaxy." I giggled Cam looked at me and smirked. Suddenly, the monitor beeped. "Quickly! Lothar's army is attacking!" Sensei said, interrupting the students' questions. "You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!'" We all nodded and ran off to fight our first battle as a group.

"HEY! Looking for us?" Shane called out to the monster when we landed at the top of a cliff. "Look I'll go distract them while you guys get suited up." I said running flipping of the cliff "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" I shouted when I touched down I was morphed "Power of Light!" I said kelzaks started to come at me. "Light Illusion." I said and pulled out my sword and started to slash my opponents. When it was over we all gathered together. I removed my mask first and they all followed. Then I was picked up and spun around "Dude you were awesome." Dustin said spinning me. "Dustin put me down." I said laughing clutching him. When he did I couldn't stand straight and nearly fell over Shane caught me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We were celebrating all the way back to Ninja Ops. "Ha! I told you there were Power Rangers!" Dustin said to us helmet in hands. "But you're like, 'No, that's urban legend!'" "Hey, that was Tori!" Shane told him. "That was me, but what about Miracle!" Tori remarked. "I don't even know what you're talking about." I said defensive they all laughed at me.

"You did well this time rangers," Sensei said, proud of his new team. "But understand that there will be more battles in the future. Lothar will not rest until the earth is completely under his command, or until he is destroyed. The earth is in your hands, Power Rangers."

Later that night I was walking through the Ninja ops with a cup of tea in hand. I heard someone behind me "Miracle what are you still doing up?" I turned and saw Sensei. "Oh I couldn't sleep it's just weird my home's gone and now I'm apart of a team." I said sitting down at the table Sensei flipped on to the table with me. "I know it is hard your journey in life has been harder then most people with you appearance." He said he's talking about my white hair and violet eyes. "Well that and most my life was spent in a temple I hadn't had a lot of friends." I said looking down at my cup "I understand it's hard living with just one other person, but it' time to let your wings free." He said "Thanks Sensei I should go to bed Shane promised to show me the Blue Bay Harbor tomorrow." I said getting up and walking to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I was watching the Wind ninjas in the simulation. "Sensei how come I'm not training with them?" I asked "Miracle fit perfectly and connect them together. Their challenge today is to work together without the help of you." He said "Yeah and it's pretty fun watching them." Cam added I giggled Sensei gave him a disapproving look. They failed Shane wasn't trusting them enough to work together.

"Rangers," Sensei said. "You are lucky this is only a simulation." "Sensei, why can't we get this right?" tori asked the guinea pig. "Why do we keep failing?" "That is for you to figure out," he replied. "Tomorrow we will try again." He flipped away from the rangers. I grabbed my bag and walked with Tori to the exit. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Shane asked. "Home, man," Dustin replied. "No way!" Shane told them. "Not til we get this right!"

"Sensei said we'd try again tomorrow," Tori said calmly. "Yeah, and I promised Tori I'd tell her some ninja moves" I said giving him a pleading look. "And dude, if I don't sleep, tomorrow's just going to be another replay of today," Dustin remarked.

"Look, that's why we gotta keep practicing until you guys get it right!" Tori and Dustin gave Shane a glare. "Until WE get it right?!" Tori asked sharply. Shane realized what he said and had regret on his face. "Look, that's not what I meant." Shane said "Oh, we know what you meant," Tori snapped as we started to walk out.

I was going to switch shoulders with my bag when Dustin took it out of my hands. I looked at him and he just smiled. "Well aren't you two just cozy." Tori said nudging me "I don't know what you're talking about." I said acting innocent "Sure we'll talk about this later." She said to me. "What are you girls talking about?" Dustin asked us. We looked at each other and giggled. "Nothing." We said simultaneously Dustin looked at us and shook his head. "I'll never understand girls."

I was laying on Tori's bed when she walked in with blue pajama pants and a large dark blue shirt. "Okay now tell me what happened yesterday when Shane showed you the town." She said sitting down on the floor looking at me. "It was just like you thought it would be." I said remembering "Uh huh now what made you get that look on your face?" She asked with a smirk on hers. "What face?" I asked "I don't that dreamy lovey dovey look." She said mimicking it then busted out laughing. "Oh shut up." I said laughing to throwing a pillow at her.

"Well you have to choose one." She said when we stopped our laughing. "I know, but it's so hard." I said "Yeah you got three to choose from." She said "How'd you know there was three?" I asked "It's really hard to not notice Cam looking at you." She said "If you need me I'll be asleep." I said rolling over and curling up in the blanket.

"Where's Shane?" he asked the three. Dustin shrugged. "I don't know, single-handedly saving the world." "I guess its nice being a one man army," Tori added with a sigh."Each piece has it's place," Sensei told us. "Shane will learn, but you must help him." "That's the problem, he won't let us help," Tori replied. "He will," Sensei promised. "Give him time." I was staring into space when I felt something grab my pinky. I looked at Dustin then at my hand. I saw he wrapped his around mine it was hardly noticable. I smiled and wrapped mine around his.

"What's wrong Cam?" Tori asked that got me and Dustin's attention. We turned to see on the computer screen Shane in his ninja form and a magnet looking monster. "It's Shane," He said. "Some weird magnet head thing. I hacked into the police surveillance when I saw the power readings were off the charts." He added "Isn't that illegal?" I asked looking at him he smirked up at me. "Only if I get caught.""We better help him," Tori said. We nodded and ran to the opening of the ops.

"Wait!" Sensei called. "I will let you know when it is time. Miracle we also talked about this." He said I walked back to the table and sat down. "Sorry Sensei I forgot." I said bowing my head. We watched the screen looking how Shane was losing the battle. "I can't handle this alone!" Shane finally admitted. "Tori, Dustin, I need your help!" "Your friends aren't coming!" Their eyes widened. "Now?" Dustin asked. "Now," Sensei replied. "Let's do it," Tori said to the other two.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

They finished morphing Dustin looked at me. "Don't worry I'll catch up later." I said smiling. They disappeared I sighed heavily. "Don't worry Miracle your time will come til then you must learn restrain." Sensei said walking around the table then stopping in front of me. "Why not go do something to keep your mind off the others. Like that free style rock climbing you were talking about." He said I got up and walked to the exit. "Thanks Sensei for the suggestion I think I'll take it." I said walking out.

When I grabbed the next rock it fell and went crumpling to the ground. I swung my body to left for a more solid rock. I then pulled myself up the cliff when I reached the top I stood admiring the view. "Wow it's like nothing happened up here." I said staring at the sea. I sighed and sat down on the edge. I felt someone grab me by the back of my arms and pull me off the edge. "Looks like I just caught a ranger." The voice said and we were gone in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me go you over grown frog." I said fighting him. "Aww good job Choobo you caught the Light Ranger." Lothor said walking into the room. "Oh look another hideous monster." I said looking at him. "If I were you I'd learn how to keep my mouth shut or that tongue might get taken out." He said in a powerful tone I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Marah! Kapri!" Lothar yelled and two teenage girls with hideous fashion choices came running in. "Yes uncle." They both said "We got a new prisoner for you to look at make sure she's real comfortable." He said laughing evilly then Choobo pushed me and I fell into a bubble like prison. I started to bang on it. "Let me out!" I shouted they all laughed at me. "Don't worry Uncle we'll take care of her." Kapri I'm guessing said.

It's been two days since then I've thought of a way to get out. I'm gong to execute it when Kapri and Marah get from they're plan with Tori. When I looked up I saw Choobo well he's dumber than Kapri and Marah combined so he'd work. "Choobo." I said he turned around and walked up to my prison. "I'm not letting you out Miracle." He said "Oh I know that I just can't believe someone with your stature caught ME." I said trying to make him get a fat head. "Yeah that's right you got caught by me." He said taking the bait. "Oh I know why don't you take a photo and send it to everyone in the army saying how great you did.' I said.

"Great idea I'll go get my camera." He said running away to get it. When he came back he started to set up his camera. He ran up to my bubble. "Say cheese." Choobo said putting his hand on my prison "I like sucker better." I said then pulled Choobo in I fell out on the floor. "Hey you tricked me." He said I walked up to the camera. "Sorry Choobo you only caught me by accident that'll never happen again." I said then bent down and picked up the picture it caught me falling out and Choobo falling all the way in. "I like this picture, but I think Lothor will love this." I said walking away.

The worst part of being in space on an alien ship you have to find your own way out. I ran was running down the hall when I heard "How hard is it to find her." Lothor sounded about ten feet away he'd be here any minute. I looked for a spot to hide, but there's none I looked up. "Lothor I swear she went down here." Choobo said walking with Lothor down the hall. "This wouldn't have happen if you didn't touch the prison." Lothor said turning and making Choobo shrink with fear. "But she tricked me I couldn't stop her." He said.

"A baby could trick you Choobo." Lothor said then stormed off in rage. Choobo ran after him saying sorry over and over again. I dropped down from the ceiling "Wow he's dumber than I thought." I said then looked around and called Cam. "Cam can you hear me?" I asked "Miracle where are you?" He asked I could here the excitement and worry in his voice. "I'm on Lothor's ship I need a way off this place." I said running down the hall looking for one. "According to the layout of Lothor's ship there will be a transporter on the deck." He said "Just get inside and it'll send you back." "Thanks Cam I'll talk to you later." I said running to the deck.

When I got to the deck I saw Marah, Kapri, Choobo, and Lothor. Marah and Kapri were messing with Choobo. I slowly crept to the transporter then I tripped on something. "Did you hear that?" Lothor asked turning around. "What uncle?" Kapri asked "Never mind just go find the girl." He said I got up and ran to the transporter. "Can't find something that's not lost thanks for the stay here's a parting gift." I said and created a ball of light and threw it at them.

My landing was something that needed work I was tumbling down a hill. "Wow that's going to leave some bruises." I said getting up and brushing myself off. "Cam can you hear me?" I asked talking into my morhper. "Loud and clear your just in time to they need you for a fight. You get to try your megazord." He said "Awesome now let's show them how revenge is done." I said to then took my stance.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Light!" I said then jumped into my megazoid. My zord is a white dragon that shines so bright it can blind you. "Hey guys make some room for help." I said "Miracle where you've been?" "What happened?" "Your zord is so cool." They all started talking at once "Guys action now questions later." I said "She's right zords combine." Shane said when we were done combining I was part of the shield. We turned our attention on the monster he then cloned himself. "Multi attack! Give them a whack!" Five of them slashed us we groaned in pain.

_"_Got something for you," he said coming through the computer screen "I like to call it the Megazord Lightning Mode. You control it by using your inner power, but remember it only lasts sixty seconds.""It takes longer to make microwave popcorn!" Shane said "Well there's only one way to find out." I said "That's all the time we'll need!" Tori told Cam. "Ready, guys?" "We're all over it!" Dustin said "Do I have any other option?" I asked "Let's go!" Shane said. "Lightening megazord now." We all said and we transformed into a more air dynamic zord.

"We're a lean mean fighting machine." Shane said the zord started to jump back and forth like in the boxing movies. "Ants in your pants that's a dance. There's so many of me you don't stand a chance." The monster said and shot a blast at us we cartwheeled away from them. We jumped up and started to slash them. "Power disks lock and ready to drop." Tori said first "Power disks lock and ready to drop." Me, Shane, and Dustin said together. "Serpent sword." We all called for.

When we defeated the monster I told them what happened. "Wait how do we know this is the real Miracle?" Shane asked crossing his arms "Yeah prove it." Dustin said crossing his arms to. Tori pulled me to her and whispered something to me I smirked at her. "Fine I'll prove it." I said I then pulled Shane to me and gently kissed his lips. I pulled Dustin over and did the same. "Is that enough prove." I said turning away from them then linked arms with Tori and walked away.

Tori just walked into Storm Chargers I gave Dustin the look and he nodded. Shane stared at her. "What? What are you looking at?" "Nothing," he said casually, "I was just noticing, I mean you aren't completely unbeautiful, you know." Tori looked confused. "Gee, thanks." "Okay, Tori," Dustin said as me and Kelly came walking behind him."There's a customer over there who needs help with a surfboard. Can you do me a favor and talk to him?" "You do realize I don't actually work here." She said.

"You know Dustin doesn't know the difference between a long board or a short board." I said. "What about Kelly?" Dustin shook his head. "Okay, dude just go talk to the guy!"

He pushed her over. "Fine!" She said then the guy turned around it looked like they hit it off. I wrapped my arms around my boys wastes. "You two did good even though you messed up in the first place you did good." I said smiling at them the wrapped their arms around my waste this time. Smiling down at me while we watched Tori and the guy talk.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched with Kelly as Dustin races and two rides one crimson and one navy started to closely follow him. They raced by us in a cloud of dirt I looked down at my white shirt it had hints of brown. "I really need to stop wearing white to these things." I said brushing my shirt off. "Why not try another color like yellow or red?" She asked I giggled if she only knew what that meant. We started to walk to the van I was helping put stuff up when Dustin came up to us.

"Have you ever seen those guys before?" he asked the two. "They ride like factory pros," Kelly told him "I would be impressed, but bikes and racing aren't my thing." I said handing Dustin a bottle of water. "I'm just glad they don't race 125s." Dustin said taking a drink.

"Hey there," Dustin said he was pulling by my hand over. "How's it going?" "Track's a little soggy," The guy in the crimson said the guy had blonde hair and blue eyes. I shook my hand from Dustin's. "You sure didn't let that get in the way." I said looking at him up and down he smiled at me. "Bike any?" He asked taking his turn looking me up and down. "No not really I'm a freestyle rock climber." I said "Oh yeah that's pretty daring ever get scared you'll fall?" He asked flirting with me. "I would if I wasn't the best at it." I said giving him flirty look in return.

"I'm Blake." The guy in navy said he was shorter than the one in crimson. He had black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. "My brother Hunter." He pointed to the guy in crimson he nodded his head at us. "Wait, you guys are brothers?" Dustin asked I hit him in the side with my elbow. "We're adopted," Hunter told him. "Oh, right, cool," Dustin said "I'm Miracle and this is my friend Dustin." I said pointing at him. I was trying to cover up what Dustin just did.

"Well I'm going to go on ahead Dustin." I said and started to walk away. "Wait when am I going to see you again?" I heard Hunter call out to me I turned around and smirked. "Soon." I said then ran to the ninja ops before I was late.

"Hey guys sorry I'm a little late I got tied up." I said running in. "Don't worry your just in time for the Tsunami Cycles." Shane said coming up to me. "Are you serious." I said jumping up and down with excitement. "Calm down Miss ball of sunshine you'll get yours in a minute." Cam said walking past me I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Miracle we need to talk so no riding the Tsunami Cycle." Sensei walking in the room. "Maybe next time Miracle." Tori said patting my shoulder. "Yeah yeah go have fun." I said they ran off to ride. I sat down "Yes Sensei?" I asked he flipped on to the table. "Well since you came back from Lothor's ship your mood has changed." He said "Sensei what has changed about my attitude?" I asked he looked at me. "It feels like you don't trust a lot of people and your wall has gone up." He said I sighed "Sensei I was taken I didn't even have a chance to fight back." I said looking down "Miracle you must understand even the mightiest heros fall sometimes. But it takes a stronger hero to get back up." He said "Thanks Sensei I'm going to go train." I said running outside.

I was balancing on my hands ten feet in the air. The earth started to shake and I fell I moaned in pain. "Your got to be kidding me." I said jumping up. "Ninja Form! Ranger Form!" "Power of Light!" I said then disappeared to find the monster who caused this.

"Hey guys what I miss?" I asked landing next to them. "Nothing yet where were you?" Shane asked "Sorry it's a secret." I said "Hey molehead!" Tori yelled. "We don't dig what you've been up to!" Dustin added. "Well, I'm guessing by the spandex that it's your job to stop me. Catch me if you can!" Teramole said then went underground. "Where'd he go?" Shane asked "Want to take a wild guess?" Tori asked. "Holy moley." Dustin said "I can't wait to beat this rodent." I said.

Then the mole came up spinning and slashed us. "Going up." He said then flew a few feet "Going down." He said digging again. "Alright! Dig this dirt boy!" Dustin yelled. "Ninja Dirt Dive!" Dustin went under ground we can see from the dirt flying they were heading straight towards each other. "Dustin!" Shane yelled "Be careful." Tori yelled.

When they hit he came flying out of the ground. We ran over to him "That was down and dirty." Dustin said. The mole came up "TERAMOLE IN THE HOUSE!" The monster shouted gleefully. "Watch and learn, rangers, I'm gonna trash your city from the inside out!" And with that, he went underground and left us.

I was climbing the cliff I've come to love when my phone rang. "Hello." I said clipping my quickdraw to my carabiner so I could talk. "Hey Miracle I was wondering if you could meet me, Blake, and Hunter at the shop." Dustin said through the phone "Can you wait about ten minutes?" I asked "Why what are you doing?" He asked I looked down "Well I'm currently hanging a hundred feet in the air." I said I heard laughter in the background it had to be Blake and Hunter. "Yeah sure see you when you get here." He said then I hung up.

I walked in to Storm Chargers with a towel around my neck and clothes damp. Then I was picked up and spun around. "Dustin you seriously have a problem with picking me up." I said laughing then he dropped me on my butt. "Dude you soaked." He said shaking hisself off I saw two hands reach out for me. I smiled at Hunter and Blake.

"Thank you at least two guys can be gentlemen." I said "I'm sorry what can I do to make it up to you?" Dustin asked me I took my towel off and handed it to him. "You can go get me a dry towel." I said Hunter and Blake started to laugh Dustin huffed and walked away. I turned to them "Hey I would hug both of you, but I'm still wet by Dustin's calculations." I said they chuckled.

"No worries." Blake said "Yeah sorry the wet look is better on you." Hunter said "Oh Hunter now that makes me want to hug you." I said opening my arms going up to him he backed up. "Miracle don't you dare." He said going around a rack. "Don't what hug my friend." I said then ran around the store chasing him. "Go Miracle." Dustin shouted laughing with Blake. "Come on bro you don't want a girl to beat you." Blake added.

"Excuse me is there a Miracle here?" A guy said walking I stopped right in front of him. "Yeah that's me." I said then he handed me a bouquet of gardenia'. "Thanks, but I don't know you." I said he was cute, but not my type. "Oh some guy gave me them to give to you." He said then walked out of the shop. I smelled them "That's so sweet." I said.

I picked up the card that came with them. "What does the note say?" Blake asked with Hunter and Dustin coming up behind me. "It says 'I hope you know what these flowers mean, because this is how I feel towards you.'" I said reading it "What do they mean?" Dustin asked I smiled at the three guys. "They mean you're lovely and secret love." I said smelling them again "Looks like you got a secret admirer." Hunter said smiling at me "I'm going to go show Tori bye." I said walking out of the shop.

"That's so sweet I wonder who sent them." Tori said sitting down next to me. I sighed dreamily "I don't know, but I bet he's really sweet." I said "And cute." Tori added "Strong." I said putting my head in my heads "Brave." Tori said dreamily joining me. "Smart." "Sporty." We both sighed in love. Then someone waved their hand in our faces. "Hello earth to lovestruck girls." We looked up and saw Shane.

"There just flowers what's the big deal?" He asked us me and Tori looked at each other. "The big deal guys just don't do this anymore so it's sweet." Tori said putting her hands on her hips "Yeah besides I think it's cool a guy knows flowering meaning." I said standing by Tori with my arms folded in front of me. "Well it's just that you know it's not..." He said trailing off trying to find the words. He ran out shortly after Tori looked at me I shrugged and she ran after him.

I was trying to create a ball of black light when the earth shook. My ball exploded making me fly out of the cave. I groaned in pain. "I think that means enough training for a day." I said getting up carefully then my morpher beeped. "You kidding me I don't get to rest!" I shouted at the sky I took my stance "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" "Power of Light!" I said then was transported to where the monster was.

"Where is he?" Shane asked as we looked for the mole. "Found him." Tori said then she was dragged to the ground with the monster. "Tori!" I shouted then something hit the spot I was on making me fly into the air. I landed down next to Tori. Then Shane was picked up and thrown next to us.

"This guy's tough." Shane said "No kidding." I said "Where's Dustin?" Tori asked the mole came up above ground. "That airhead! His ranger days are over." The rodent said "Hey we're the only one's allowed to call him a airhead." Shane said "He's our airhead." I said "Yeah." Tori said agreeing with us.

Before I could fight I was gone in a flash. When I landed I was unmorphered "What's going on?" I asked myself. "Don't worry Light Ranger it'll be all over soon." A voice said I looked up and saw two new rangers one crimson and one navy. "Who are you guys suppose to be posers?" I asked with a smirk knowing it would annoy them. "Will show you posers." The navy one said then shot a blast at me. I lost conciousness from the blow.

"Miracle can you hear me?" I heard a voice ask I opened my eyes little and saw Cam. When he saw that I was conscious he smiled. "Hey are you okay?" He asked I tried to sit up, but was to weak and fell back. Cam caught me "Careful." He said smiling I laughed and looked down and saw a gardenia in my lap. "Cam did you give this to me?" I asked him he looked at me strange. "Sorry, but i didn't it was there when I got here." He said so if he didn't that meant one of the two rangers did.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the stairs to the ninja ops ticked, because Hunter stood me up for our date. I got dressed up in a white sweetheart strapless dress that was short in the front long in the back. I also had my hair done in loose curls and a little more noticable make up then I usually wear. When I walked in I saw all the monitors had red exs on the screen. "What's going on?" I asked "The system shut..." Cam said turning around and saw what I was wearing so did Dustin and Shane.

They looked like three puppies drooling over the same thick steak. "What?" I asked them "It's just that you're-" Cam started, but Dustin and Shane butted in. "Beautiful." "Hot." "Thanks, but I'm going to go get changed." I said walking past them to my room. I felt their eyes all over me at least some guys would stand me up.

"I just can't believe he'd stand me up." I said to Tori as we walked to the skate park to meet Shane and Dustin. "Well maybe he was busy or something came up." She said "He could have called I don't even know why I said yes." I said to her "You could always go out with Dustin or Shane or even Cam." She said trying to make me feel better "I don't know maybe dating's not right for me now." I said looking at her.

We meet up together. "Any luck?" Shane asked Dustin "No man." He said "Just think where else have you been." Tori said Dustin ran his hands through his hair thinking. "The track." He said happy it came to him before he could take off Shane's morpher beeped. "Hello Shane." He said "We're getting a weird heat signature at the rock quarry." Cam said through it "Kelzaks?" Shane asked "No I don't know what it is better ranger up to be save." He said "Not going to be a problem." Shane said and nodded at us.

We looked around to make sure no one was around. "Ready?" Shane asked me and Tori "Ready." We said.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Wind Ranger Power!"

"Light Ranger Power!"

We said then jumped to where the unknown heat signature was coming from. WHen we landed we saw there was nothing. "What's going on?" Dustin asked "Not a whole lot." Tori said as we circled around "It's like a ghost town." I said "Uh Cam this place is like downtown dead's ville." Shane said to Cam through the morpher "I'm taking readings from the air force satitalie it's usually right on." He said.

We heard good-bye rangers and turned around just in time to be blasted. We fell backwards, because of the explosion we all moaned in pain. "Note to self never ever doubt Cam." Shane said then when the smoke cleared it revealed the same rangers that attacked me last time. "Who are you?" Dustin shouted at them. "Their just two posers who attack when someone's not ready." I said glaring at them behind my mask. "What's with the attitude?" Tori asked "Hello anybody home." Shane said.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo." The crimson ranger said "Old rangers out new rangers in." The navy finished for him. "What you except us to fight you?" Dustin asked. Then they ran at us full speed slashing us before we could react. We were on the ground "Doesn't seem you want to talk." Shane said "I vote we kick their wannabe butts." Tori said "I second that motion." I said getting up "I hear ya." Dustin said agreeing with me.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to play nice." Shane said then started to run and attack them. The navy ranger jumped in the air and kicked Shane into the rock wall. That left me, Tori, and Dustin to attack the crimson ranger. He easily took us down then Shane came to help us. When we were distracted by the crimson the navy came with his staff. He slashed us with it sending us backwards in pain.

"They have sticks." Shane said "Really big sticks." Tori said "Ones that cause a lot of pain." I added "Anyone got a suggestion?" Dustin asked "You want an idea how about give up." The crimson one said "Trust us it'll be a lot less painful that way." The navy ranger said we stood up after recovering. "Oh I get it this is some type of training isn't it." Shane said "Cam come you got us." Tori said "I think this is for real." Dustin said "I agree or they wouldn't be trying to destroy us." I said.

Then they made a ball of light with their fingers and disappeared. "We'd they go?" Dustin asked "Hopefully far away." Shane said.

When we got back to ninja ops they we're asking Sensei alot of questions. I was standing behind them when I felt my vision start to turn black. Then I fell backwards on the floor. When Miracle fell everyone rushed over to her. "Miracle can you hear me." Shane said picking her head and supported it with his arm. "Sensei what's wrong with her?" Tori asked the guinea pig. The guinea pig hopped on the fainted girl's body.

He put his paws on her head then put his head down. "Her body runs on the power of light it's the source that keeps her alive. Since she took a lot of blows from anger and frustration it put darkness into her. The only way she can reclaim the light is if she can conquer the darkness that has taken her." He said all the rangers bowed their head. Shane carried the girl's body onto the table so they could look after her.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a place I didn't know I looked around and their was nothing, but fog. I stood up and started to walk after ten minutes I saw someone. "Hey wait." I shouted after them then started to run after them. "Please stop I just need some help." I yelled at the person again to try to get them to stop. They disappeared in an instance and when they did I fell. I was screaming and bracing myself for impact before I hit the ground I was transported somewhere else.

I was in a middle of a battle between two zoids the wind rangers one and the new rangers one. They were out matched with the new one and it blew the wind rangers one up. "No!" I shouted and I saw Tori, Shane, and Dustin on the ground beaten up pretty bad. I ran to them to see if they were okay. "Tori can you hear me?" I asked her and tried to pick up her head, but my hand went right there her.

I looked in horror as I couldn't help my best friend. "What's wrong with me?" I asked myself "You're in the shadow realm no one can see, hear, or touch you. That also means you can't help them." I heard a voice and turned to see a guy who looked familiar. I stood up and walked over to him. "What do you mean I can't help them?" I asked him.

"Well til you go back to your physical body you can't do anything." He said smirking "What makes you smirk at a time like this my friends are hurt and I-" I started to yell at him then fell on the ground holding my heart. "Why does my heart hurt?" I asked him looking up. "It's called pain and sadness you after dealt with these emotions in a long time. So when you fell in to the world of shadows those emotions came forward." He said.

"Well make them go away." I said "I can't you have to deal with them to make them go away come it's time for your training." He said disappearing I thought about it and got up to follow him. If he knew how to get out of here I have to listen to him.

While Miracle took off on her journey the Sensei's son looked after her. "Dad her facial expressions look like she's in pain." Cameron told his father had he looked after her. "Cameron you must leave Miracle alone if she is to succeed her mission." He told his son "What mission?" He asked him "All in due time." He said then jumped down from the table leaving his son worrying over the girl.

"So how long do I have to stay here?" I asked the guy as we walked through the fog. "As long as you don't deal with these feelings you stay." He said "What's your name any way?" I asked him "Gavin." He said "So why are you here?" I asked him "You know you remind me of someone who use to ask a lot of questions to." He said that made me stop and he started to walk ahead of me. "Are you coming or not I got a lot to show you." He called out to me.

We stopped for an unknown reason. "Why are we stopping I have to get back." I said to him he put his finger up and pointed forward. I looked and saw a memory of mine of me and my mom. "Now Miracle you know this is important you're going to be a Light academy student." My mother said to me as I ran around in the sunlight. "But mommy why do I have to be." I stop to ask her. She came over and picked me up. "Because my beautiful daughter you have to carry on the family legacy." She said "What's a legacy?" I asked her tilting my head to the side.

I was then showed another memory the one of my mother's passing. "Mom why can't you stay?" I asked at her I was ten years old at that time. "Miracle my daughter my time on Earth is up. You are now the last Light ranger on this planet. You have to keep the universe in place of light and darkness." She said I held on to her hand as tears came down that I was holding back. "I can't do this without you." I said "Yes you can Miracle you just need to believe in yourself." She said then she closed her eyes and never to open them again.

When the memory stopped I realized I was crying I wiped my tears. "Why did you show me that?" I shouted angrily at Gavin he smiled. "It's to show you that you can have both good and bad emotions. You choose to, but the bad ones away to never be seen. When you do that you can never reach your full power within yourself." He said "What are you suppose to be Buddha." I said to him "Come on we got a lot more to cover." He said walking away.

After Cam gave the rangers a lecture how they destroyed years of technology. They went to check on their friend who was still unconscious. Miracle's fist clenched tight and her face showed frustration. "Why does she look like she's in a battle?" Dustin asked his Sensei. "Because Dustin she is in a battle within herself." He said "So you mean til she wins against herself she's not coming back?" Tori asked him "Yes Tori that is correct." He said nodding to her "Well how long can that take?" Shane asked him "Well it could be days, weeks, or even years." He said.

This made all the teenagers look at him in shock. "You mean she can stay in where ever she is forever and not know about it." Dustin said to him "That is true Dustin in her world time is slow and in our world a week can go by to her it will feel like minutes." He explained to them they looked at the girl who was fighting her own battle without help.

I flew backwards again after another failed attempt at making a sphere of darkness. I sat up and looked at Gavin. "I can't do this no one can power of darkness is impossible." I yelled at him mad "That's, because you will not accept that these emotions connected to darkness can be good." He said "How can anger, sadness, and frustration be good." I said to him "They can be good, because instead of bottling them up inside which is bad they can be let out." He said to me "So let me get this straight if I accept this I can conquer this." I said looking at him nodded.

I took a deep breath and started to create another ball. I look at all the memories I had all of them of light emotions such as happiness, joy, and kindness. I learned from them that I never let out the dark emotions so that's why the blast from the thunder rangers took over me. "Miracle open your eyes." I heard Gavin call out to me when I did I saw a perfect ball of darkness that was stable. "I did it! I did it!"I shouted out to him he smiled at me. "Yes you did now it's time you got what you were brought here for." He said.

He came up to me and took of my old morpher. I was going to protest, but he raised his hand to say wait a moment. He went to the dark ball that had all the emotions I hid from the world. Then he put my morpher in it I watched in aw as the morpher absorbed the darkness. Gavin came back over and placed it back on my wrist. "Now you're the Shadow Ranger you can control Light and Darkness." He said I looked at my wrist now instead of an yin an yang symbol there was a dragon. "Go on try it out." He said.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Shadows!"

I said when I was done morphering I looked down and saw that my suit was now black. I unmorphered and ran up to Gavin and hugged him. "Thank you so much for helping me realize my full potential." I said to him "Don't worry it's the least I could." He said I pulled back from him and studied his face. "I'm sorry, but your so familiar to me have I met you?" I asked him he laughed at me. "Miracle I'm your father." He said "What, but you died when I was a baby." I said looking at him "I did, but that didn't stop me from watching over my daughter. I watched you every moment of you live and now you're a beautiful young woman I'm proud of." He said then he aged to what his real age was when he died.

"Now Miracle you must go your friends need you." He said to me I nodded then disappeared from him to my body. When I landed in the ninja ops I saw everyone was in a panick. "What's going on?" I asked no one heard me I was up to Cam and waved my hand in front of him. "I can't believe they took my father, but Miracle to." He said wait what's he talking about so if they took me that must me my body isn't here. Before I could find out what was going on I was taken away to my body.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sensei why am I in a ball?" I asked him as Blake carried me "Because with you in that Blake and Hunter can't use your power." He said "Don't remind us." Hunter said "I can remind you all, because one it's fun and two you stood me up for Lothar." I shouted at him "If you don't be quiet I'll drop you." Blake said "Oh you wouldn't want to hurt me so I couldn't help you." I said to him smirking as I saw frustration on his face.

They walked then stopped, because they got an eerie feeling. "I don't know about you bro, but I ain't digging this place." Blake said "Don't be such a baby." Hunter said then they started to walk again. "You should be afraid thunder rangers. There are spirits here that of the darkest ninjas the world as ever known." Sensei said "Quiet we know what we're doing." Hunter said "Have you not learned that taking revenge of one who has caused, you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who is guilty." Sensei said.

"You destroyed our parents. Parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you." Hunter said "I can't believe I use to like you you're a huge jerk." I shouted at Hunter then he handed Sensei's ball to Blake and took mine. "You know Miracle I do like you and your cute when your mad." He said laughing "If you don't shut up I'll bust out of here and show you what shadow powers can do." I shouted at him he smirked at me then threw me up in the air and keep doing this for a few minutes.

"How much farther?" Hunter asked Blake "Almost there." He said to him then there was a growl noise from behind us. "Did you hear that?" Blake asked as they turned with his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Yeah." Hunter said and they started to walk backwards then these dead ninja zombies came out of nowhere. They set me and Sensei down to morpher while they did I rolled away from them.

I watched as they were getting beat so I had to help them. So I rolled towards a tree and bounced off it on to another one and started bouncing off things. I bounced off a spirits face and hit one in the gut. I then started to bounce on one spirit's head til he got knocked on the ground and made him disappear. I was then grabbed from my fun of kicking butt being small. "Hey put me back I was having fun." I said then saw Shane "Shane you came." I said then I was taken out of his hands and thrown.

It all happened in a flash the two teams worked together to defeat the spirits. Then the Blake and Hunter turned back and took down Shane, Dustin, and Tori without second thought. We disappeared and reappeared closer to the cave. When we landed the guys followed us and Blake and Hunter took them down. "Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked them "Simple revenge." Hunter said to them then the ground started to shake.

Then a zord came out of the sky controlled by Zurgane. Blake and Hunter ran off while the guys were distracted ran off with us. "I swear if you drop me I'll hurt." I shouted at Blake "Yeah yeah." He said then I heard "Give me that ball." I turned around and saw Dustin going flying towards Hunter to kick Sensei out of his hands. Blake jumped up and kicked Dustin sending him flying backwards. "Dustin!" I shouted then I was thrown to Hunter, but Shane caught me. I was thrown around so much I felt sick.

I was knocked out of their grasps and stuck between a rock and a hard place literally. "Come on why does this always happen to me." I shouted then started to push against the ball to get it unstuck. I huffed in frustration and remembered what I learned I took a deep breath and took my place.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Shadows!"

I shouted then morphered into my suit. "Black Aura!" I shouted then created a ball of darkness and shot it at the bearer. I broke it and returned to normal size. I looked to see Zurgane was defeated and Blake, Tori, Dustin, and Shane. I looked to see Hunter with his and Blake's blaster. I ran towards him and kicked the blaster out of his reach. He looked at me "Who are you?" He asked I didn't answer I swung my leg around and hit him in his gut. We engaged hand to hand combat I was better than Hunter, but he swiped my feet from under me sending me to the ground.

"Any last words?" He asked picking up his blaster. "Just two buh-bye." I said waving my fingers then faded into the ground into the shadow realm.

After Blake and Hunter's parents we're done talking I came out of the Shadow Realm. "Miracle!" Dustin, Shane, and Tori shouted and rushed up to hug me. "Guys a little space here I'm alive not dead." I said laughing they let go I gave each of them a hug, but I gave Shane and Dustin a kiss. "I missed you guys." I said to them "Aww isn't that sweet the Shadow ranger is reunited with her rangers." We saw Lothar.

"It was you all along you lied to us." Hunter said as him and Blake walked up to him. "Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you. Now give me the hamster we got business to attend to." He said "Actually dude he's a guinea pig." Dustin said to him scratching his head. "We're not giving him to you." Shane snarled at him. "I'll take him." Lothar said "Ugh hello there's alot of us and only one of you." Tori said. "Oh please." He said then shot a light at us Hunter reflected it back at him.

"What happened?" Tori asked Hunter revealed in his hands the broken gem. "Dude you totally nailed Lothar." Dustin said "Whoa how'd you do that?" Shane asked him "Whatever happened I'm just happy we're okay." I said Dustin smiled at me and pulled me in for a side hug. "The gem of souls I used it to protect us, but it shattered." Hunter said "That's bad right?" Dustin asked I shook my head at him.

"For better or worst the power of the gem must be destroyed Dustin." We heard Sensei say as we gathered around him and his bearer came down. "Speaking of power what happened to Lothar?" Tori asked him "I suspect he is very much alive and I fear more desperate then ever." He said

I was walking on the beach clearing from all that has happened in a short amount of time. "Miracle." I heard and turned around to see Hunter running up to me. "Oh hey what are you doing here?" I asked him as he ran up to me. "I just wanted to tell you in person that I'm not coming back." He said "Wow so I guess this is good-bye." I said to him "Yeah and I'm sorry I stood you up and sending you into the shadow realm." He said scratching the back of his head. "It's okay without you I wouldn't find my new color." I said laughing he chuckled. "Yeah and black looks good on you." He said smiling look at my black over lay cape dress. "Thanks so can I have a good bye hug." I said holding my arms open to him.

He walked in them and hugged me to his chest tight. "I don't want to say good bye." I said into his chest he rubbed my back "I know me to." He said we pulled back and stared into each other's eyes we slowly leaned in. Wait til Tori hears about this she's going to have so much fun making fun of me.


End file.
